Slappy the Dummy
Slappy the Dummy is a recurring villain in the ''Goosebumps'' franchise. He is a living ventriloquist dummy that comes to life when the words "Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano" are read aloud; the words mean "You and I are one now", and they can be found on a sheet of paper in Slappy's jacket pocket. After coming to life, Slappy will try to make the person who brought him back to life serve him as a slave. Since his debut in 1993 with Night of the Living Dummy, Slappy has become the most popular villain and character in the Goosebumps franchise, appearing in more books and media than any other character. He received his own book series in 2017, with the release of Goosebumps SlappyWorld. He has also appeared in over four episodes of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series and appeared as the main antagonist in the ''Goosebumps'' film, and appearing in its sequel Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween. History Background As revealed in Bride of the Living Dummy, Slappy's Nightmare, Revenge of the Living Dummy, and Son of Slappy, Slappy was carved out of coffin wood by an ancient sorcerer. When the sorcerer died, he placed his soul inside the dummy, waiting for the day he will awaken again when someone says the magic words, which are written in a card kept in Slappy's pocket, "Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano" which translates to, "You and I are one, now." Slappy's Nightmare reveals that he has a twin brother Wally, carved from the same coffin. However, this is only viewed as a dream. Until Jimmy gets a crate with Wally and a set of instructions inside. ''Goosebumps'' (original series) ''Night of the Living Dummy'' In Night of the Living Dummy, Lindy Powell finds a ventriloquist dummy (Slappy) in a dumpster, her sister, Kris, gets jealous of her. In contrast to what most readers believe, Slappy did talk in the book more than most people think he did. The first thing he said (without Lindy's involvement was) "Do your eyes move?" when a question about if his eyes moved that was asked by a kid named Ben (who Lindy and Kris used to babysit for). Soon Kris gets a dummy of her own and she names him Mr. Wood. Strange things start happening and Kris is blamed for all of it. Later, she finds out that it was Lindy all along and gets very upset at her. Kris finally gets a show, when she finds Mr. Wood's card with the spell on it (Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano). During the show, Mr. Wood comes to life and sprays everyone with disgusting green slime and also insults Mrs. Berman (the music teacher). Kris and Lindy soon see the dummy moving on his own. After seeing it, they try to kill him by burying him and trying to cut his head off. He is finally killed when he is run over by a steamroller, crushing him to powder after a chase in the rain. When they go back into their home, they find that Slappy is alive as well. His last words in the book (spoken with a throaty growl) are, "Hey, slave - is that other guy gone? I thought he'd never leave!" which is said as he grabs Kris who was going to shut the window. ''Night of the Living Dummy II'' In Night of the Living Dummy II, and all other Living Dummy books succeeding it, Slappy is the lead villain. In this particular story, a girl named Amy Kramer performs with her dummy, Dennis, at her family's little "talent show" they have every Thursday. Unfortunately, Dennis has become almost unusable with age and for some reason, his head keeps falling off. Jed uses it to pretend to be Dennis on one occasion to frighten his sister. Soon after, Amy's father buys her a new one at a pawnshop that just happens to be Slappy. They find a moldy sandwich crammed inside his head, presumably the work of Kris and Lindy Powell. After Amy reads the little card with the magic spell inside Slappy's pocket, Slappy came to life and started to cause a lot of accidents, including slapping Amy's father on the cheek, ruining a birthday party, and trashing her sister Sara's bedroom. Amy's sister Sara, as well as her younger brother Jed, repeatedly accuse Amy of doing all these things, and Amy's parents believe them since Amy is the middle child. Amy gets punished for all of the accidents, but one night, she hears Slappy breaking out of the closet inside of her bedroom that she keeps him in, and sees the dummy actually walk out of her bedroom to Sara's bedroom and ruin her watercolor painting even further. Sara soon confesses that she saw Slappy wrecking her bedroom. The two decide to prove it by having their parents see him moving, with Jed disguised as Dennis again in order to shock Slappy long enough for the girls to grab him. When the lights come on, "Dennis" does startle Slappy, and knocks his head into Sara's iron bedpost, breaking it in two. However, when Jed turns out to have been asleep the whole time, it is implied that Dennis himself had come to life to stop Slappy. ''Night of the Living Dummy III'' In Night of the Living Dummy III, the main characters are Trina and Dan O'Dell. Their father collects dummies (He was once a ventriloquist with an act), and he brings Slappy home after finding him in a garbage can. After repairing his broken head, he names him Smiley, unaware of the dummy's past. Trina finds a piece of paper in Slappy's pocket and reads the words aloud, after which Slappy slaps her across the face. Naturally, nobody believes her. Trina and Dan's cousin, Zane, comes to visit for awhile. Their father makes them swear not to scare Zane, as they had the last few times he was there. A dummy called Rocky (one of the original twelve dummies Mr. O'Dell owned) pops up in weird places, scaring Zane, and Trina and Dan are blamed for each incident. Many things are ruined, like Zane's camera, the dinner table, and the film in Zane's camera. Dan and Trina catch Zane taking Rocky from the attic and it is revealed that Zane was trying to frame them for revenge. The three make a truce not to scare each other. After this, more catastrophes occur, each with Rocky at the scene of the crime. Dan and Trina suspect Zane, but nobody else believes them. To prove that Zane is guilty, Dan and Trina sneak up in the attic to wait for Zane to come up and steal Rocky. To their horror, they discover Slappy trying to sneak off with Rocky. Slappy tells them that they are his slaves after revealing his true name. Dan and Trina try to dump Slappy in a well, but he comes back the next morning, sitting at the table and dripping with well water. Trina remembers the words she read on the day they found Slappy. Trina and Dan sneak up to the attic, steal the words from Slappy's pocket, and read them aloud. To their surprise, Slappy does not die, but all the other dummies in the room come to life. They all huddle around Slappy, who screams, but it is never revealed what they do to him. At the end of the book, Trina gives Slappy to Zane as a parting gift, since he has decided he wants to become a ventriloquist. When Zane is getting in the car with Slappy, Trina catches the evil dummy winking at her, indicating that he was still alive. He may have turned Zane into his slave, but there's really no way to tell. Give Yourself Goosebumps ''Escape from the Carnival of Horrors'' Slappy is referenced in the Give Yourself Goosebumps book, Escape from the Carnival of Horrors. When you are trying to escape from the carnival, you run into a tent full of dummies, noticing one that "looks like the dummy from that Goosebumps book" (the book does not mention Slappy by name, but it is obviously him, from the reference) you are given the option to bring him to life, and remember the correct chant to do so. And you are given a choice to either get the right way to say the words or another way to bring them to life. ''Goosebumps Series 2000'' ''Bride of the Living Dummy'' In Bride of the Living Dummy, a girl named Jillian Zinman takes her twin sisters, Katie and Amanda (plus their life-sized doll, Mary-Ellen, who they treat like a real person), to a ventriloquist's show. But the dummy (Slappy) treats the ventriloquist, Jimmy O'James, meanly and makes jokes about Katie and Amanda, who go on stage. Jimmy gets rid of Slappy, but Jillian's friend, Harrison, discovers Slappy in a dumpster and takes him out to keep him. He wants Jillian's father, who likes making and repairing wooden objects, to fix Slappy, as he thinks he was broken. Slappy bites Jillian on three occasions in the book. He is seen scribbling "Where Is My Bride?" on Jillian's mirror with lipstick, throwing food around the kitchen, fixing Jillian and Harrison's clown tricks (for a party) and also puts Jillian's pet lizard, Petey, in his mouth. Jillian blames the twins, who always play tricks on her, although they say it was not them. However, it seems that Mary-Ellen did all this, as she reveals herself to be living at a child's birthday party (she had been alive all the time, controlling the twins and forcing them to be her slaves) and read out the words "Karru Marri Odanna Loma Molonu Karrano" beforehand, which makes Slappy alive (Jimmy, his previous owner, managed to somehow put Slappy to "sleep"). But Slappy wants Jillian to be his lovely wife (instead of Mary-Ellen, who brought Slappy to life in order to become his bride) and a fight between the doll and the dummy breaks out. Slappy pushes Mary-Ellen through a whirling buzz-saw blade. Slappy would have survived but was pulled in by Mary-Ellen at the last second. The two toys presumably died, but in normal Goosebumps fashion, it was revealed that the spirit of Slappy's creator, which was inside the dummy, could not be destroyed. Instead, it passes on into the person that was closest to the dummy when it was destroyed. That person was Jillian. ''Slappy's Nightmare'' Slappy's Nightmare begins when Jimmy O'James, a magician, has been fearful and covered in a cold sweat. Among other weird things, his ventriloquist dummy, Slappy, has been committing pranks, especially during their show that night. But, when Jimmy buys another dummy (Wally, Slappy's identical twin), Jimmy has a curse put on him. He needs to commit three good deeds by the end of the week, or be put to sleep forever. After being given to a girl as a present, Slappy starts to do those deeds, with certain anger about it. But they keep getting messed up and ruining Slappy's chance at life, making him believe the girl's sister, Stella, is behind it all. Near the end, Wally turns out to be alive and the one ruining Slappy's deeds. But it turns out to be a dream Slappy had, at least until Jimmy gets a package at his dressing room door... ''Goosebumps Live on Stage: Screams In The Night'' Slappy makes an appearance in this limited edition Goosebumps book at "Slappy's Fun House". He first appears in chapter 11, where he grows twenty feet tall and keeps the children hostage. ''Goosebumps HorrorLand'' ''Revenge of the Living Dummy'' In Revenge of the Living Dummy, Britney Crosby is mad, because her annoying cousin Ethan is coming to stay for a while. When Ethan comes, he has Slappy the dummy with him but calls him Mr. Badboy. Mr. Badboy has been coming to life at several different parts, but Britney does not believe it. Following several occasions of his normal behavior, Slappy is finally beaten when he attempts to use a The Mind Stealer doll to take Britney's mind. In doing so, he tries to take over her mind and force her to be his slave. For most of the book, Ethan had made the dummy talk by using computer chips to scare Britney into believing he had come to life (However some things are questionable like the fact that after waking Britney up Slappy mentions that he heard Ethan talking about Britney taking the mind stealer to the graveyard. Another factor would be how Ethan angrily reacted to Britney not believing that Slappy was alive. It is possible that Ethan could have put him back to sleep before Britney chanted the words). Believing it, Britney tries to put him to sleep, but instead wakes him up. Instead, she manages to use the doll to steal Slappy's mind and buries the Mind Stealer again. As she walks away, she hears his voice coming from Slappy: "I'll be back, Britney. I'm a BAAAAAAD boy!" When she goes into HorrorLand with Molly Molloy, her best friend, and her parents, they get their own room where all the clothes in the closet fit them. But when they try to show her parents, they are gone. They find a surprise, however, whilst searching for them, in the form of Mr. Crosby's camera on the floor. Picking it up and turning it on, they find a photograph of the kidnapper: Slappy! ''Say Cheese — and Die Screaming! Slappy makes a very brief appearance in ''Say Cheese — and Die Screaming!. When Julie takes a picture of Madame Doom and when she looks at the picture, Slappy is leaning next to Madame Doom's booth ''The Streets of Panic Park'' In The Streets of Panic Park, Slappy appears along with many other of the Goosebumps HorrorLand villains, where he turns Britney into a Dummy and mocks the other kids for their current appearance. The kids later escape with his help, and he ends up being taken home with Lizzy. ''Welcome to HorrorLand: A Survival Guide'' In Welcome to HorrorLand: A Survival Guide, Slappy is voted best villain. He is also addressed as a V.I.V., a Very Important Villain. The reader also gets a small interview with him. He is also sitting in the roller coaster on the cover of the book, next to a Horror. ''Slappy New Year! In ''Slappy New Year!, twelve-year-old Ray Gordon goes to HorrorLand for its thrills and chills. He loves to scare his brother, Brandon. So, when he finds Slappy at Chiller House, he has to have him. He uses Slappy to scare his brother. He finds the words to bring Slappy to life, but does not fully read them. Ray is having a New Years party, and he is no longer allowed to scare Brandon. Afterwards, Brandon's room is destroyed and maple syrup is dumped on his clothes, where Slappy is at the scene of each crime. Brandon has been doing this to frame Ray, so Ray brings Slappy to life to scare his brother. Later on, he goes to a Christmas celebration. Slappy insults everyone and gets Ray grounded. His mother puts Slappy in the garage, so Ray and Brandon go to see. Slappy threatens to cut off their heads with hedge clippers, but Brandon throws him in a garbage truck. Later on, Ray has the New Years party, but still alive, Slappy shows up and crashes it by throwing cans of paint everywhere. Slappy chokes Ray, but Ray puts him back to sleep by reading the ancient words. In the end, Ray's mother brings Slappy back to life. ''Goosebumps Most Wanted'' ''Son of Slappy'' In the Goosebumps Most Wanted book, Son of Slappy, a twelve-year-old boy named Jackson Stander is a really good kid. He's described as the type of kid that every parent dreams about. However, Jackson's younger sister Rachel is just the opposite and they do not like each other very much. Jackson views her as a pest and as a troublemaker while she sees him as a goodie-goodie. However, after a trip to grandpa's house and meeting Slappy, Jackson's behavior starts to change from being a good-boy to being a really bad boy and he can't stop being a bad boy. Is Jackson just acting-out or is Slappy demonstrating some type of control over Jackson? ''Goosebumps SlappyWorld'' On July 5, 2016, a fan asked R.L. Stine on Facebook about future Goosebumps Most Wanted books. Stine replied to him, saying that The Lizard of Oz would be the final book in the Most Wanted series. Stine also revealed that he was writing a new series called,'' Goosebumps SlappyWorld. The series is about Slappy telling his own twisted tales and scary stories, although Slappy is the narrator of all the books. He only appears in part of the plot in the first book, ''Slappy Birthday to You, and in the third book, I Am Slappy's Evil Twin. This is also the third time Slappy has been redesigned, looking more closely to his movie appearance.He will appear in the sixth book The Ghost of Slappy as the main antagonist. ''Goosebumps'' (comic series) ''Download or Die'' Slappy first appeared at the last page of the first issue of Monsters at Midnight where he greets Mia and Ginny. Later, he proudly proclaimed that the "Midnight March" has begun at last as he forcefully takes Mia and Ginny on a tour throughout Horrorland. After an incident in the "House of Mirrors" where Mia called Slappy a dummy, he had his monster minions grab Mia and Ginny and had them, along with Irk, stuffed into coffins at the "Coffin Cruise" and threw the coffins into a river that lead into a waterfall. After he noticed that the three survived the cruise, he confronted them at the graveyard at the basin, near a copy of their Grandma's house, which was turned into a funeral parlor. Slappy witnessed as Irk consumed an entire barrel of Monster Blood which caused her to grow into a giant monster and joked that Irk really grows on people. Slappy encouraged Irk to prove herself and to show the kids what Horrorland was truly about. When Irk refused to hurt the girls, Slappy ordered his minions to attack Irk and the girls. Slappy soon confronts Ginny and Mia once again, who barged into the funeral parlor and proudly displayed a beaten and injured Irk. However, Irk managed to get on her feet and attacked Slappy, knocking him down. Slappy and his minions chased Irk and the girls into a library, but Irk managed to hold them off from entering the library but pushing a bookshelf in the way. On a following day, while Ginny, Mia and their moms were driving, they took a break at a store where Slappy and his minions greeted Ginny and Mia once again, asking them if they missed him. ''Goosebumps'' (film) Slappy appears as the main antagonist in the 2015 ''Goosebumps'' film. He was performed by Avery Jones and voiced by Jack Black. His appearance is based on his original depictions in the book series unlike his TV incarnation, but with brown eyes. He serves as the primary villain, releasing all of his "friends" from their imprisonment in Stine's books. He burns all the books including his own and tries his best to torture Stine and prevent him from writing them all back into a book. He is later sucked into the final book along with all the other monsters. Slappy is R.L. Stine's alter ego in the film. He represents Stine's evil side of him, and Slappy has a similar resemblance to Stine, when their reflections touched in the fun house mirror, they almost look the same. The only difference is that Stine wears glasses and a black suit, and Slappy doesn't wear glasses and wears a black tux with a red bow tie and a red carnation. Slappy also has the ability to teleport, a power he does not posses in the books. Video games ''Goosebumps HorrorLand'' Although Slappy doesn't make a physical appearance in Goosebumps HorrorLand, a secret Monster Card based on the cover of the book Night of the Living Dummy is unlockable by running 3-4 times around the cursed carriage in Vampire Village. ''Enter HorrorLand'' In the Enter HorrorLand website, he appeared in the first and final map of the game as a boss. ''Goosebumps: Night of Scares'' Slappy appears in the mobile game, Goosebumps: Night of Scares as one of the many monsters hunting the player. He retains his appearance from the 2015 ''Goosebumps'' film and is voiced again by Jack Black. He's the main antagonist of the game. ''Goosebumps: The Game'' Slappy appears as the main antagonist in Goosebumps: The Game. Like in the movie, his goal is to release the monsters from their books. General information Physical appearance Slappy is a pretty big dummy with a wave of brown hair and blue eyes. His lips are painted bright red which curl in a sinister smile. There is also a chip on his lower lip. He wears a gray suit over a white collar and red bow tie. The collar has been stapled as his body is just painted white. On the cover of Monster Edition #2, Slappy wears a checkered sports jacket. Personality Slappy is the dummy that is no dummy. He is highly evil and sadistic and would always attempt to make any human his slave. He is also a control freak and he would always do something really bad if he doesn't get his way and some others would always do it, knowing how insane he is. Slappy is also quite a cruel prankster, often making a terrible mess wherever he goes and coming up with the worst insults for some people and if that isn't rotten enough, he would get his owner blamed for all of it. Slappy also knows that he does have a weakness, as the ancient words that bring him to life usually put him back to sleep and his biggest fear is when someone found a way to put him back to sleep for good. He would try to make sure that doesn't happen, but sometimes he is never quick enough when someone grabs the paper. Slappy is considered to be the most dangerous villain anyone has ever faced and will stop at nothing to take over the world. However, he is an anti-hero in Slappy's Nightmare and The Streets of Panic Park. List of appearances Books TV series Film Video games Actors Voice actors *Ron Stefaniuk (Night of the Living Dummy II and Bride of the Living Dummy) *Cathal J. Dodd (Night of the Living Dummy III only) *Annick Obonsawin (High-pitched voice) *Jack Black (2015 film) *Avery Jones (Promotional Footage) *Joe Fria (Slappy Birthday to You audiobook) Puppeteers *Avery Jones (2015 film puppeteer) Quotes TV Show Film Gallery To see the full image gallery, please view Slappy the Dummy/Gallery. Slappy the Dummy.gif|Artwork of Slappy from the 90s'. SlappyLaugh.jpg|Artwork of Slappy from the late 2000s'. Slappydummy.jpg|Slappy as seen in the TV series. IMG 6314.PNG|Slappy as seen in the TV series. Slappy the Dummy.png|Slappy's appearance in the Goosebumps film. MovieSlappy.jpg|Slappy as seen in the Goosebumps film. Trivia *Jimmy O'James and Mr. Wood are the only characters to appear in more than one of the Slappy books. **Each installment typically introduces a new set of characters. *As Mr. Wood's death altered Slappy's personality, it could be guessed that perhaps he was kind and friendly before Mr. Wood was destroyed. **In the Graphix adaptation of the story, Mr. Wood and Slappy are the same character, because when Mr. Wood died, his soul passed into Slappy. *In the book It Came from Ohio!, R.L. Stine stated that the idea of Slappy came from his childhood experiences with the original story of Pinocchio, since it scared him so much as a kid. *The 1945 British anthology horror film Dead of Night is also mentioned in interviews as an inspiration for Slappy. *Slappy's voice is used in the intro for Ultimate Goosebumps. His laugh can be near the beginning of the intro, and he says "Viewer beware, you're in for a scare!" at the end. *Jimmy O' James is the first true male "slave" of Slappy. Mainly before, most of them were females. *In Portugal, Slappy is called 'Palmadas'. *Slappy's appearance changes from the book series, to television, to film: In the books, he has wavy dark brown hair and cold, realistic blue eyes. But in the television show, he is suddenly a ruly-haired redhead with paler skin (His skin tone is darker on the cover of the books) with iridescent green eyes. In the film, his appearance is based on his original depiction but with brown eyes *During a Q&A at the Macaulay Honors College building on November 13, 2012, R.L. Stine mentioned that Slappy was his favorite character from the Goosebumps books. *Slappy appears in the short story Gaslighted: Slappy the Ventriloquist Dummy vs. Aloysius Pendergast. ''In the story, Aloysius encounters Slappy in Stony Mountain Sanatorium and find himself either dreaming or going insane. *Slappy may or may not have been at least partially inspired by Chucky from the "''Child's Play" horror films. **Both have similar-sounding names, are possessed by the soul of an evil person, and Slappy from the TV show (as well as Mr. Wood) have orange/red hair. In addition, in the Night of the Living Dummy II ''TV episode, Slappy says "Wanna play?", which is Chucky's catchphrase. **The differences are that Slappy is a ventriloquist dummy while Chucky is a doll, Slappy is dressed in a tux while Chucky is dressed in overalls, a shirt and sneakers, Slappy wishes to make others his slave while Chucky wishes to get out of his doll body, and Slappy is more of a cruel prankster while Chucky is homicidal. *In the film [[Goosebumps (film)|''Goosebumps]], R.L. Stine jokingly describes Slappy's invasion as "Slappy's Revenge" which he believes would be a good idea for a book title. Ironically Slappy's Revenge is an actual book released as a tie-in to the film. *Slappy's voice actors also played other characters in the television series and film: **Ron Stefaniuk also played Assorted Horrors and a Reptilian Creature in One Day at HorrorLand and the Piranha Person in A Shocker on Shock Street. **Annick Obonsawin also played Sari Hassad in Return of the Mummy. **Jack Black also played R. L. Stine and did the voice of Brent Green from My Best Friend Is Invisible. *In the Classic Goosebumps reprint of Night of the Living Dummy, part of the bonus material included is a short bio, called 'Fright Gallery' of Slappy the Dummy, including his 'Splat Stats', which are as follows: Strength: 6/10 Intelligence: 9/10 Speed: 6/10 Attack Skills: 6/10 Humor: 10/10 Evil: 9/10. Category:Monsters Category:Villains in Goosebumps HorrorLand (series) Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Living Toys Category:Male Category:HorrorLand Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand Category:Slappy Category:Living dummies Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Recurring characters Category:Protagonists Category:Movie characters Category:Brothers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Television series characters Category:Goosebumps Most Wanted Category:Goosebumps (film) Category:Goosebumps SlappyWorld (characters) Category:Twins Category:Original series (characters)